Silence
by Jamaica-tan
Summary: Shino needs Kiba to fill his silences.


Title: Silence

Warning(s): No sex, but non-detailed sexual activity between two teenage boys.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me *weeps*

Summary: Shino needs Kiba to fill his silences.

Spoliers: A good chunk of season 5, not sure what manga chapters, sorry.

Note: I've had this in my fanfic notebook for a while, and I've finally managed to type this up, yay! I'm so happy, since I've regained my fanfic fever.

Here is my original fanfic note;

(This summer I've been on a Naruto high and I was planning to write a fic, but I surprised myself with this one! I was going to write a SasuNaru, but this afternoon I went on to looking for Kiba fics, and this couple pretty much fell out at me. All of the ShinoKiba fics I've read so far were well written and of a high quality, which made me want to write, plus yesterday I re-watched to episodes that Kiba fights the creepy brother Sakon and Ukon, and hey presto, plot bunny!)

* * *

It was far too quiet.

Aburame Shino usually preferred as little noise as possible, craved it sometimes. But this time, this morning, the silence nearly made his stomach turn. As always in the morning he was sat up in bed, watching the sun rise. But unusually, the surrounding view was of a house across the road, not a telephone pole with it's spindly wires. He was in a room full of organized chaos framing the view, not the simple desk and chair under his window as he was accustomed to.

As well as the view, he felt exposed, covered only by a sheet, his usual armour of his coat, sunglasses, and other clothing somewhere about the unfamiliar room. The owner of the room was watching him, the boy who should have filled the room with noisy snores, was awake, and Shino knew he was watching him silently. This silence was unbearable. _'He should be filling my silence with his noise'_ Shino reflected. The silence was deafening, because it made him think of how close it came to the boy beside him losing his life.

As seen as he came home from his mission with his father, Hinata came to the house to tell him, and less than twenty minutes later as he was stood by the hospital bed watching the sleeping boy, the first real silence sunk in as he thought.

Attempted suicide, he allowed himself a small smile, only Kiba would go to such an extreme to purge a enemy from his body. Kiba and Naruto were more alike than either would like to admit, for them it really was all or nothing, no second guessing, no regrets. Shino guessed that as Akamaru was badly hurt, Kiba's stab wound was aggravated by trying to get himself and the small dog to safety, his love for his canine partner could not be rivaled, he heard so much for all of the Inuzuka clan. About two weeks later, jut before he was due to be discharged, Shino exchanged glances with his teammate, then asked Kiba's mother if he could stay the night when Kiba came home. The next evening, he carried the brunette's overnight bag as the injured boy sat heavily on his bed, his eyes watching him as he shut the door. Shino turned around, almost wishing Kiba would talk, almost wishing Akamaru was not staying a final night at the animal clinic that night. But instead of breaking the silence himself, he crossed the room to the waiting boy and his rumpled bed.

In this time, words were not needed, the sounds of lips meeting and clothing being removed providing a comfortable soundtrack in the room. That night they had surprised each other, Shino was instigating the wandering touches and inexpert groping, Kiba in his concentration not to rush, almost as if he wanted to savor every moment. After all was done Shino pulled Kiba into his arms, after pressing a kiss above the sensitive work of healing scar and stitches.

"I know you're awake" He turned to the nude boy still sprawled on the bed, grabbing most of the sheets as usual.

"What about it, I can't watch you?"

"You should be telling me of how well you did on the mission"

"I want to look at you instead-"

"-You should be saying how great Akamaru did, how terrible Naruto was and that you saved the day...you should be talking" It still felt strange to be looking at him directly, without the filter of his sunglasses.

"...Why?"

There was a long pause, finally, "Silence... it feels unnatural when you are around, only you"

Kiba looked at him with an unfathomable expression for a moment, then he smiled widely and sat up as carefully as he could,

"Was that a confession?"

Shino pretended not to hear that, instead turning back to the window. A pause, then;

"Baka, figures you'd say it in such a weird way, don't know why I bother with you"

As Kiba finally got out of bed and started making noises about food, visiting Akamaru, training and such, Shino wondered about the small, obscure exchange between them, and if he and the brunette could actually vocalize the real words clouding up in him;

_'I love you'_

_'I love you too'_

Because the danger of losing each other was becoming all too real. They had this time, but the next time...

* * *

A/N: Like it? Love it? Want to print it out and hide it under you mattress? Feedback people!


End file.
